POLITICO: Brown resigns, mobilises unionist left in Hastiga
POLITICO | In a shock announcement, Deputy General Secretary of the Socialist National Committee, the governing body for the Socialist Party, has resigned from his influential position within the party to campaign in favour of the remain campaign in Hastiga. A native Hastigan, Brown served as mayor of the city of Avalon from 550AER to 562AER and has been active in the state's politics for the majority of his political career. He has started the first unionist campaign group in Hastiga, coined as BETTER TOGETHER with as campaign slogan "No Thanks". The first rally of the campaign group was carried out in his home-city of Avalon, with an alleged crowd of 2000 people attending. "(Thundering cheers from the crowd as Brown comes on stage) At last, the world is hearing the voices of the real people of Hastiga (crowd cheers). The silent majority will be silent no more. Proud of our distinctive Hastigan institutions, proud of the Hastigan Parliament that we all, not the Nationalist party, created. '' ''And proud also, (crowd applauds) and proud also, that we are increasing the powers of that Parliament – faster, safer, better, friendlier change than ever the Nationalists could propose. And proud too that we co-operate and share, indeed we Hastigans led the way in co-operating, sharing across the Country – common defence, common currency, common and shared rights from the Falleen pension to the Falleen minimum wage, from each according to his ability to contribute, to each according to his needs, and that is the best principle that can govern the life of our country today. And our patriotic vision up against a nationalist vision that has only one aim in mind: to break every single constitutional and political link with our friends, neighbours and friends in the country and we will not have this. The vote tomorrow next year is not about whether Hastiga is a nation; we are, yesterday, today, and tomorrow. It’s not about whether there is a Hastigan Parliament; we have it. It’s not about whether there are increased powers; we are all agreed to increase the powers. The vote next year is whether you want to break and sever every link, and I say let’s keep our FALLEEN pension, let’s keep our FALLEEN Fall, let’s keep our FALLEEN passport, let’s keep our FALLEEN welfare state. And let us, and let us tell the undecided, the waverers, those not sure how to vote, let us tell them what we have achieved together. We fought two world wars together. And there is not a cemetery in the world that does not have Hastigans, Darparians, Velds, Farrullians, etc. lying side-by-side. And when young men were injured in these wars, they didn’t look to each other and ask whether you were Hastigans or Balbish, they came to each other’s aid because we were part of a common cause. And we not, and we not only, we not only won these wars together, we built the peace together, we rebuilt the country together, we built the welfare state together, we will build the future together. And what we have built together by sacrificing and sharing, let no narrow nationalism split asunder ever. And let us tell, and let us tell also those people who have been told unfairly by the nationalists that, if you vote No, you're a less than patriotic Hastigan. Tell them this is our Hastiga. Tell them that Hastiga does not belong to the HHF. Hastiga does not belong to the nationalists. Hastiga does not belong to any politician – Mr Carney, Ms Sturgeon, me, or any other politician – Hastiga belongs to all of us. And let us, let us, let us tell the nationalists this is not their flag, their country, their culture, their streets. This is everyone’s flag, everyone’s country, everyone's culture and everyone’s street. And let us tell, and let us tell the people of Hastiga that we who vote No, love Hastiga and love our country. The Hastiga of the Enlightenment and the Hastigan inventors. The Hastiga that was the author of the right to work here in Avalon and the right to good wages.The Hastiga that helped build the economic laws of this country, the welfare state of this country and contributed to the development of international aid. And do you know, all these achievements and all the more achievements I can mention, these happened not outside the Union but inside the Union. They happen not in spite of the Union but because of the Union. And none of us is any less a Hastigan as a result of it. And let us tell those people who have still got doubts and are wavering, people who were thinking of voting Yes yesterday but could be persuaded today. Let us tell them about the real risks. This is not the fear of the unknown, this is now the risks of the known. An economic minefield where problems could implode at any time. An economic trapdoor down which we go from which we might never escape. Real risk one: the uncertainty about the currency, unaddressed by the HHF. Real risk two: the default from debt that they threaten, unaddressed by the HHF. Real risk three: having to build billions of Fall of reserves at the cost of the the welfare state, unaddressed by the HHF. Real risk four: prices rising in the shops, unaddressed by the HHF. Real risk five: interest rates and mortgage rates going up, unaddressed by the HHF. Real risk six: a million jobs dependent on our trade and our membership of the Empire’s shipbuilding finance and the trade agreements we have with our allies, all the problems unaddressed by the HHF. Real risk seven: Our weakened position in the world stage, defenseless, alone and ever more isolated from our neighbors due to the threat of our status within the NA, unaddressed by the HHF. And, and, and real risk eight: a massive financial hole that cannot be made up, even a fraction of it, by oil revenues. A massive financial hole that means the risk to the welfare state does not come from us, it comes from the policies of the Hastigan Home Front. But let us, let us tell people, who are aware now of the risk but think somehow Hastiga would be somehow more progressive under the Nationalists. Let us tell them of our vision of the future of Hastiga, not the Hastiga of insults and abuse and threats and recriminations. The Hastiga, the Hastiga of our national heroes, the Hastiga of civility and compassion, the Hastiga of comradeship and community is bigger and better than what we have seen. Tell them, the people of our vision of the future of Hastiga. Yes, a strong Hastigan Parliament for fairness, battling for equality across the Empire, but our vision is bigger than that. At every point in every place at every time, particularly through our membership of the Empire, to fight for what is our instinct, what is our dream, what is our demand. A world not of a separate state, but a world of social justice that people can believe in. And do you know, what sort of message would we in Hastiga send out to the rest of the world, we the people who found a way of co-operation across borders, we who pioneered a partnership between nations, we who have stood as a beacon for solidarity and sharing? What kind of message does Hastiga send to the world if tomorrow we said we’re going to give up on sharing, we’re going to smash our partnership, we’re going to abandon co-operation and conflict and we’re going to throw the idea of solidarity into the dust? This is not the Hastiga I know and recognise and we must make sure it is not the Hastiga we become. Now, in a year the vote I will cast is not for me. It is for my children. It is for all of Hastiga’s children. It is for our children’s future. And you know, when the HHF says now is the time and now is the moment, and yet the decision is irreversible? Are they not forgetting one thing? That this is not a decision just for this time: this is a decision for all time. This is a decision that cannot be reversed or undone. This is a decision from which there is no going back. This is a decision when once it’s done, it’s done. And so I say I have to vote and take account of the needs of my children and future generations and the future of our country in centuries to come. And if you have any doubts about unanswered questions, if you have any doubts and doubts that have been unrecognised by the HHF, if you have still problems with what they’re saying, then if you’re thinking of the future of Hastiga and if you don’t know, the answer has to be No. And if you’re, and if you're like me and a million more people who are convinced that the case for co-operation is greater than any case put for separation, then I say to you: hold your heads high. Show dignity and pride. Be confident. Let us have confidence that our values are indeed the values of the majority of the people of Hastiga. That our principles of sharing and co-operation are far better and mean more to them than separation and splitting apart. Have confidence that people know that our Hastigan Parliament and its new powers give people the powers they need and meet the aspirations of the Hastigan people. Have confidence, stand up and be counted tomorrow. ''Have confidence, have confidence next year and have confidence enough to say with all our friends: we’ve had no answers. They do not know what they are doing. They are leading us into a trap. Have confidence and say to our friends: for reasons of solidarity, sharing, justice, pride in Hastiga, the only answer for Hastiga’s sake and for Hastiga’s future is vote No." '' Category:The Imperial Constitution